!!!OLD!!! Sonic Fan Characters Brawl! (SFCB!) !!!OLD!!!
(This page was made by Crimson-Dark.) Make sure to read the rules before joining/editing!!! SFCB is a an idea created by the Sonic Fan Chara Wikia Team.Other people can edit it to add more information, pictures, videos, or whatever else is needed/wanted. Questions And Answers Q:Is this a role play? (Can I roleplay this?) A:Yes it can be a roleplay. If you want it to be that is. You can roleplay is anytime if you would like. '----------------------' Q:So anyone in this Wikia can edit this? A:Yes, but do it for a resonable reason. Also to join the brawl of course. x3 '---------------------' Q:Is this free to join? A:Yes, yes it is. :3 '---------------------' Q:Can I add attacks,taunts,and ideas? A:Yes,at the bottom of the page. :P '----------------------' Q:Can I edit the rules? A:Well...depending on what it is ask Crimson-Dark first. Rules 1. No gmoding. (Meaning no being an over powered character when you are not using a final smash.) 2. Keep your Final Smashes to a certain degree. 3. Don't be disrespectful to others. (Unless you are taunting, but don't taunt to be rude the the person on purpose because you hate/dislike them for some reason.) 4.No recolors/stolen characters allowed. People/Characters Who Joined (Put your username or character here to join now!) 1. Dash the Turtle by Thesupernintendokid 2. Rose Lynn rose by MoonPrincessAmyRose 3. Eliot the Cat by Muppet171 4. Sam the rabbit by Sam237 5. Ion The Hedgehog by DUBSTEPxSonic 6. Captain Bird by 70000000000 SHRIMP X 7. Paws the Wolf by Paws-the-Wolf 8. Judas the wolf by Onup147 9. Emily the Hedgehog by ETH (Emily the hedgehog) 10. Sawyer the cat by Red the hedgehog 11. Iron The Hedgehog by Iron Minerzone 12. Michael The Fox by Fawful117 13. Fionna the Cat by Adventuretimefanatic 14. Thunder Punch the mongoose by Sovash100 15. Bess The Border Collie by MetalMan88 16. Storm the raccoon by Tag365 (talk) (Will be in later) 17. Alex The Fox by Ref123 18. River the Echidna by KnucklesFangirl 19. Chad the Cat by Sir Kitty Kat 20. Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami by JonicOokami7 SFCB Pictures Of Characters And Etc. ' Iron Palettes.png|Iron Palettes (Iron, Sonic Iron, Tree Green Iron, Tails Iron, Obsidian Iron, Rampage, Iron, Ruby, 06 Iron Bess doodle 3 shadowed.jpg|Bess The Border Collie Dash Palettes.png|Dash, Sonic Dash, KTE Dash, Yellow dash, THE EGGSMAN Dash, Pink Dash Michael Palettes.png|Michael's Palettes (Michael, Tails Michael, Kane, Chris, Iron Michael, Green/Super Michael, Magnesium Michael?, Michelle, Fawful Michael, Luigi Michael, Zombie Michael, Michael.exe Ion Palettes.png|Ion Palettes: Ion, Blue Ion, Green Ion, Mario Ion, Yellow Ion, Black Ion, Cobalt Ion. Alexs Offects.png|Normal Alex, Battle Ready Alex, Girly Alex, Male Alex Sam's colour palette.jpg|Sam's colour palette (Sam, Zack Sam, Pad Sam, Bailey Sam, Sonic Riders Sam, SATBK Sam) River Color Pallette.png|Well... MOST of the Ruby Rose costume is accurate... Jonic pallete swaps.png|Jonic Palette swaps. all by JonicOokami7 ' 'The Roster' Iron the Hedgehog ---- Iron The Hedgehog Joins the Brawl! Theme Song: His World (Crush 40) Moveset A - Punch A A - Katanas - Swipes like Metaknight A > & < A - Charge Punch/ Katana stab - Charge Punches like sonic, or if Katanas are out (From using A A) they stab the foe doing 5% more damage but less flinging A v - Katana under spin - Iron will spin around with his katanas out, doing a low-attack if he's in the air he'll hold his katanas under him like Link or Toon Link doing a downward stab. A ^ - SHORYUKEN - Iron will perform a Shoryuken on someone while yelling " SHORYUKEN!" B - homing attack B v - Spindash reflect - Reflect all thrown items, until button is let go, or attacked with something other than an item. B > & B < - Pistols - Iron will take out his pistols and shoot the opponents like Fox's Laser gun. except does twice as much damage, and knock back. B ^ - Spring - Iron will leap up from a spring. like Sonic's Spring. Taunts 1 - "How many deaths will it take before you realize you can't beat me?" he crosses his arms laughing 2 - "First, You. Then, All of Tofu-kind!" He gets in a battle like pose. 3 - "WELCOME TO DIE" He buffs his chest, speaking in a deepish voice, holding his katanas. --- Final Smash - Dark Iron - Iron will be zoomed in on, with his Dark Emeralds hovering around him, he'll become Dark Iron, but he has a better handling speed, he is also invincible in this state, pretty much a Super Sonic Final Smash. Assist Trophy - Shockina Slingshock Cannon Iron's Assistant Shockina will appear from the Assist Tropy, jumping and shooting, anyone that gets hit will be stunned for a few moments. then will disappear like Shadow The hedgehog Trophy Description: Iron a Red Head Hedgehog from Green hill, is a Heroic character first appearing in 2006, Making his way to the top even today. He is a Dark power user, he can fight using katanas, and his pistols. He is quite the random character type... Games: Iron The Hedgehog NES. Iron The Hedgehog Remastered. Final Smash Description: Using the power of the Seven Dark Emeralds, Iron can transform into Dark Iron, a Negative-powered Iron, Who shows no mercy, he is nearly invincible in this state and can fly. Did you know? Before Obsidian, Dark Iron was actually the Enemy of Iron! but now he's nothing more than a form... Michael the Fox ---- Michael the Fox cuts his way into the battle! Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ls7oOxUBbYQ (Omoide wa Okkusenman Wily Stage 1) A - Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol Mega Man's Mega Buster in Smash Bros. 4 Up Tilt - Dark Pulse Down Tilt - Dark Plume Mega Man's Flame Blast (also from SSB4) Side Tilt - Shadow Punch Basic Arial - Punch Up Arial - Upwards slash with his sword Down Arial - Downwards slash with his sword Side Arial - Forward/Backward slash with his sword Basic Special - Shadow Blade Mega Man 3 Up Special - Teleport Down Special - Spin Dash Side Special - Spin Kick Dash Attack - Top Spin Taunt 1 - He jogs in place, checking both his neck pulse and an imaginary watch while saying: "I'm runnin' circles around ya!", "I'm not even winded!", or "Alright, I feel good!" Taunt 2 - He spreads his arms and makes a quick downward motion while saying: "Hey, knucklehead, I'm talking ta you! Bonk!", "Yeah, why don't you come over and say that to my face, tough guy? Bonk!", "Hey, is someone keeping track o' my heads batted in? Boink!", or "Who wants some-a this? Bonk!" Taunt 3 - The Scout points with both hands, laughs, and leaps while spinning in a circle. http://www.youtube.com/watchv=N1TNPaGaxeQ&feature=player_detailpage#t=6 Final Smash - Werefox Form He is 50% faster and 25% stronger, but his attack speed is decreased 20%. This lasts as long as Iron's Final Smash. Ion the Hedgehog ---- Ion The Hedgehog Slashes Into Battle ' theme song: ion's SFCB theme' A: punch A A: keyblade slash - swipes like link hold A: ice spear - a icesicle lunches at his opponets, hold it down longer to get mutiple ice spears A v: keyblade low swipe - attack doubles the damage when his final smash is active A ^: keyblade flip attack - if ion is behind someone instead of a flip he will do a 180 spin attack with his keyblade A >: keyblade spin attack B: keyblade homing throw - follows his enemys if targeted B v: teleport - if timed right, durring a attack, ion will teleport behind his attacker and slash him or her sending him or her flying B ^ & A: blizzard - freezes his enemy for 10 secs or if attacked the ice breaks B > dash taunts: 1: come and fight! 2: witness my full power 3: remember, your defeat is near Final Smash: true heart ion - the camera zooms on ion and he creates a feild of force, once the transformation is complete, the force is pushed, knocking anybody back, if their in the way, then he appears as True Heart Ion pallet swaps white:default blue: sonic styled ion green: jet styled ion red: mario styled ion yellow: tails styled ion black: shadow styled ion cobalt: light blue sonic styled ion Dash the Turtle ---- theme Race Around the World Epic Version Dash the Turtle speeds into the fight!! (THIS IS AN UNLOCKABLE CHARACTER) when you select Dash (with Wii remote only) the he yells "YEEAH" his entrance is him in his shell and he pops out of it Normals A - punch AAA - two puncches and a kick <-> A - does a roundhouse kick v A - tail swipes doing a low attack ^ A - a flip kick Ariels Nair - Spins around in his shell Fair - Does Sonic's Fair from Project M ( meteor smash) Bair - Hits with tail Uair - Hits with tail upward Dair - A ground pound Smash attacks ^ Smash - A head butt <-> Smash - A really hard hit with his tail v Smash - Spins around in his shell creating a small tornado around him Grabs up grab - like sonic's but with one spike instead of six down grab - like kirby's but slower and stronger foward grab - throws them Street Fighter style back grab - throws them back and hits with tail pummel - punches them Specials ^B - drill up: Gives dash a big green boost up in the air and takes a form of a drill. does damage <->B - Super Peel Out: Boosts dash really fast, needs to charge. does damage v B - Shell dash: Basically Sonic down B from SSBB. Does damage B - shell homing attack: Again based on Sonic normal B move from SSBB, but it moves straight and curves less than Sonic's. Does damage FINAL SMASH - Ultra Dash: Turns into Ultra Dash and works like super sonic, but you can also use his star shot to home on enemies. Taunts 1. Does chun-li victory pose 2. Plays his music player 3. Says "You're fast but not fast enough!" Pallete swap Green - default Blue Dash - Sonic Red dash - Hint and Knuckles Yellow Dash - Zap White Dash - The EGGMAN Pink and Purple Dash - for the females Victory poses 1. shows Dash doing a peace sign but the screen zooms out revealing that dash was playing the game the whole time "YES" 2. juggling a soccer ball 3." ha! hows that low tier for ya! " Lose pose: politly claps trophy description Dash is a turtle hailing from the villige of videra and mobias,he's got a thick shell which allows some armor for him. with a smirky attitude,super speed, awesome abilities and an unknown shade of green, he's a force to be reckoned with assist trophy with the character The EGGMAN: he comes and shoots giant Pingas lazahs at eveyone, and remember to not hit him, HE WILL TURN INTO THE CHICKENMAN AND INSTANT KILL WHOEVER HIT HIM!!!! Alex the Fox ---- Alex The Fox Jumps Into Battle! Moveset A - Punch A A - Kick A > & < A - Chainsaw Attack A v - Random Household Items- Alex will start throwing random household items at different directions. A ^ - Tail Attack B - Lawn Mowers - Alex starts up a lawnmower,it goes back and forth on a arena floor until it returns the spot where Alex started it, It hurts anyone that stands in its path, even Alex and it takes a few secounds for Alex to start the lawnmower. B > & B < - Lawnmower Attack - Alex will take a lawnmower and start attacking anyone in her way with it. Taunts 1 - "IM FIGHTING WITH A LAWNMOWER!" 2 - " I'm going to kill you all with Lawnmower!" 3 - "I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M HERE BUT IM FIGHTING YOU!" Final Smash - Giant Chainsaw - The camera zooms in on Alex as floats up high in the air and she pulls out her chainsaw and it becomes giant. Sam the Rabbit ---- Battle theme: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xNh-jNmKWfY Sam The Rabbit runs into the fight at light speed! Normals: Punch (2 button): Sam fires out a punch Punch, punch, kick combo (2, 2, 2): Sam right punches, left punches then side kicks Front flip kick (2 + <->): while moving sideways, Sam will do a small front flip sticking his leg out, hitting all in the way Leg sweep (2 + v): Sam will swing his leg around him doing damage to anyone in range Handstand (2 + ^): Sam will perform a handstand thus kicking anyone above him Aerials: 360 kick (2 button): Sam will do a 360 while his legs are out, kicking all who are in contact Air punch (2 + <->): Sam will punch in the direction he's facing Upper Kick (2 + ^): Sam will kick upwards Lightning zoom (2 + v): Sam will Zoom straight down in a green blur Specials: Homing attack (1 button): just like Sonic's Super Jump (1 + ^): Sam will jump really high (without a spring) and this will take him a bit higher than you would get by Sonic's spring move Super Dash (1 + <->): with a couple seconds charge, Sam will dash through the platform he is on faster than his running speed doing damage on contact Spin dash (1 + v): again, just like Sonic's Smash Attacks: ^ Smash: lightning uppercut <-> Smash: lightning punch v Smash: lightning kick Final Smash: Chaos Sam: Sam will transform into Chaos Sam and will fly across the stage. (like the Kat & Ana assist trophy and the Latios & Latias Pokemon) dealing major damage. This move is uncontrollable, and only last 20 seconds but it is most likely going to hit everyone at least once. Taunts: 1. Sam faces the camera and does a peace sign 2. Sam runs in a small circle saying "I'll show you real speed!" 3. Sam does a front flip and says "Llets do this!" Colour Palette: Quick note, Sam's other colours change his look a lot Green: default Blue: Zack the wolf Red: Pad the weasel Pink: Bailey the cat (why did I do this) White: his Sonic Riders outfit Brown: his SATBK outfit Special features with Sam 1. He most likely has the fastest running speed, being that he has an unmatched speed so far (unless Sonic is in this) 2. One jump with him is equal to someone's double jump (he can jump really high) 3. He most likely the weakest character Victory poses Runs across the screen at high speeds a couple of times then stops in the middle and says "I'm the fastest one around here!" Performs a black flip followed by a thumbs up Does a really high jump and says "you never had a chance against the fastest rabbit alive" Losing pose - he would look to the ground in disappointment and put his hand on his head Trophy description: Sam is the fastest rabbit alive and has an eye for adventure. One of the fastest of the fast is agile and has yet met someone to match his speed and jumping skill. He may not look the part but he is one rabbit you don't wanna mess with. Assist trophy: Chester the chao (he will fly to other opponents and stun them for 10 - 15 seconds) Paws the Wolf ---- Paws the Wolf joins. (Wow. Most exciting line yet). Paws the Wolf in Sonic Fan Characters Brawl. I'm writing this on my iPod so I hope it doesn't look all messed-up or something. Okay here we go let's try this... When you select him (if there's sound) Paws growls. A: Scrape AAA: Two scrapes and a kick Kick A^ Uppercut A(down) kicks down (similar to Lucario) B: Echo Howl Lunges B^ Third jump (has well-rounded horizontal and vertical distance. Not straight up like Sonic but not sideways like DK). B(down) Fist pounds the ground Pulls his arm back, then whacks the opponent Smash^ Punches the opponent with both paws at once Smash(down) Smashes them down with his feet (kinda like jumping on them) Final Smash: have to think about it first (after it he turns into Claws). Taunts: 1. *Takes out a box of Kissy Lips Cereal from nowhere, pours some into his mouth but then spits it out* "Blech!" (reference to Lippies V.1) 2. "They call me...Paws!" (Reference to Lippies V.2) 3. (Sarcastically) "I'm sorry." Assist Trophy: Duke the Dhole. He runs around for a short period of time and hits people with a 2x4. Colour Palettes White: Default Red: Paws's fur colour matches Knuckles's (including his snout and eye colour). A reference to Lippies. (And because...I felt like it). Blue: Paws's fur is tinted blue and he wears sunglasses. The sunglasses are a reference to my LBP2 costume of him. Black: Paws is black and white and has weird demon eyes. Sort of a joke of the demon Link costume. Also a reference to Lippies. Pink: Paws is pink and white. The tips of his fur on his head are lilac. It's a joke costume and also refers to Julie-Su. Green: Paws is a "chaos green" colour and white. His eyes are yellow. Paws's level: The garbage dump place from Lippies V.3. It's snowing too (but not very hard). Nothing really interferes with the game. Claws the Wolf After using his smash attack, like Samus Paws will turn into Claws. You can also start with Claws by holding certain buttons at the start. Claws is faster than Paws but dies easier. His moves are pretty much the same but are more frantic/faster. Taunts: 1. *Crosses arms* "No problem." (Lippies v.3 reference) 2. "See, there really IS a Claws." 3. *Attacks the air frantically with his claws* >Final Smash: Claws has a really lame final smash. It's kinda like Zero Suit Samus. He just transforms back to Paws. If he's right on someone else, they'll fly off the screen but it has to be in the exact position so it's kinda hard to do so. Paws's victory poses: 1. *Claws the air with his paws, then stands in a fighting stance* "I don't need to deal with your problems." 2. *Crosses arms* "Heheh... We did it." 3. "All threats..." *turns around and slams his forepaw onto the ground* "eliminated!" Claws's victory poses (if you win while Claws, obviously) 1. *in a guarding/defense stance* "I'll do anything to help my brother." 2. *Runs into position* "Awe, is it over?" 3. *Jumps down from nowhere* "And you said there was no Claws..." Theme Song: Some Solaris thing (see his page I can't be bothered to try on an iPod that crashes every two seconds) Trophy Description: Paws the Wolf was originally a good guy in the early days of the fanfiction known as Lippies. Now Paws is a neutral wolf who mainly cares about himself and his family. He has dual personalities, the other being Claws the Wolf. He can be sarcastic and has a tendency to lie to others. Eventually Paws develops more empathy over time, and becomes less self-centered and close-minded. River the Echidna ---- River got lost and somehow managed to find herself here! Normal Moves: 2 (Boxer Punch): Punch with right fist 2+2 (Boxer Dual Punch): Punch with right fist then left fist 2+2+2 (Boxer Combo): Punch with right fist, then left fist, then an uppercut 2+< or > (Elbow to the Face): River attacks with her elbow in either direction she's facing (if you've ever been elbowed in the face, you know that they are lethal weapons) 2+v (Shin Breaker): Kicks the opponent's legs (which have about a 65% chance of them actually tripping) 2+^ (Boot to the Head): River performs a High Kick Special Moves: 1 (Water Blast): River blasts water at the opponent 1+< or > (Water Whip): River creates a temporary whip out of water and attacks the opponent with it (similar to Zero Suit Samus's whip) 1+v (Water Shield): She blocks ranged attacks with a wall made of water 1+^ (Hydro Vortex): River creates a spout of water that blasts her higher on the stage Final Smash Emerald Form: River is possessed by the spirit of the Master Emerald and is similar to Super Sonic in only a few ways. Her water based attacks cause 3x as much damage as normal and she is much faster (but it leads to her being very difficult to control, like Pikachu) Taunts: 1) She glares at the opponent and says'' "I will kill you until you die! ...wait, what?"'' 2) Omochao appears out of nowhere and she frantically trys to swat him. 3) She levitates herself slightly off the ground with a really small Hydro Vortex Color Palette Default Pink: Anna the Echidna Red: Color flipped Gray: Black and White Black and Red outfit: Ruby Rose Theme Song (1): This Will Be The Day (Orchestra Version) Theme Song (2): Red Like Roses (8-bit remix) Theme Song (3): Red Like Roses part II (Instrumental) ''' '''Victory Pose: She simply places her hand on her hip, smirks, then says, "And you didn't believe I was worthwhile" Failure Pose: River just walks off the screen with an angry expression. Assist Trophies associated with character: '''Chaos Negative (He grabs the opponent at the right opportunities and flings them at walls and such for the duration of around 20 seconds) Judas the Wolf ---- '''Judas charged up and ready to fight. This is Judas's Battle Theme Song Move set Normal Attack Neutral attack - Swipes his sword across his body, second swipe goes outwards and the third hit is a stab forward. Dash attack - Swings sword from head to toe. Strong Up - Swings sword in an arc. It is quick and has good range. Good for juggling heavy opponents at low percentage. Strong Down -Does a breakdance sweep. Aerial Attack Neutral Aerial - Judas swings Tsubaki in an arc around his body making a low knockback. The attack is shorter ranged than most of his aerials, but covers almost 360°. The wide arc allows it to punish dodges, and the move can be auto-canceled, which makes it excellent for setting up jabs. Forward Aerial - It's a lowercut punch. This is a "Meteor Smash". It is a very weak meteor smash but it does have the benefit of sending opponents on a diagonal trajectory instead of straight down. Back Aerial - A Back kick, accompanied by standard little burst of lightning. Up Aerial - A forward to back upward sword slash. Hit from close is as powerful as the tip, being a reliable vertical finisher but from medium distance it is quite weak. Down Aerial - Judas pauses in the air, stomps its feet together downwards, and lets out a fairly large burst of lightning. Smash Attack Side Smash - Steps back and then forward, causing a blast of lightning out of his hand. It has rather fast start-up for a forward smash but it does have punishable ending lag. Damage and knockback is highest when sweetspotted at the ball of lightning. Up Smash - Swings his sword from his feet, over his head, to behind him. Also powerful, long-ranged, and slow. When fully charged, the smash carries enough power to KO an opponent at relatively low damages (60% and beyond). 24% fully charged Down Smash - Judas thrusts his hands straight above his head, with a large burst of lightning from it, and spins in place. Damages enemies in front and behind of Judas, with the attack having an exceptional amount of lightning, lasting until nearly the end of the move. Special Attack Up Special= Raising Star: Judas jump up diagonally with more vertical range than horizontal; if the attack strikes an enemy during the jump, it cause an electrical explosion Down Special= lightning Explosion: Judas lifts his fist and then punch the ground causing in a electrical explosion. It can be charged up to 5 seconds, and the lightning greatly increases its range. It is powerful enough that charging is not required for it to be effective. It can KO at low percentages, if charged for a decent time. <-> Special= Venom Strike: When used, Judas thrusts his hands in front of himself, briefly charges up dark energy, then unleashes it in a large area in front of its palm, which is even larger after Judas has taken damage. If Venom Strike is used when standing within grabbing range of an opponent, Judas grabs the opponent and unleashes a blast of dark energy through his/her chest. Basic Special= lighting shot: The attack consists of Judas concentrating lightning into a spherical shape in his hand, and then releasing it. It can be charged, and while doing so, any other fighter who touches the sphere takes a small amount of damage. Judas can also continue to hold the sphere after it's fully charged, allowing it to take advantage of its damage dealing ability, or store it for later use. It is also a high shield-pressure method and will quickly break an opponent's shield. Grabs and Throws Up Throw - Throws foe a very short distance above him, then slashes. Back Throw - Judas throws the opponent backwards while kicking them. This can be immediately followed up by his dash attack. Forward Throw - Uses lightning to blast opponent forward. It has good horizontal knock-back. Judas's fastest throw. Down Throw - Judas slams his opponent into the ground. Its low base knockback and knockback scaling with its vertical trajectory makes it great for setting up with a u-tilt and uair juggle, but it is Judas's weakest throw otherwise. Pummel - Hits the opponent with Dark energy. Final Smash Black Nova is Judas's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Judas turns Black Nova takes after obtaining all 7 Crystal Star, gaining immense strength and speed. While in this form, he is immune to knock-back, but can still receive Flinch|Hit stun and damage, which may leave Judas severely weakened and open to KOs after the Final Smash. The transformation lasts about 10 seconds. He gains no new abilities while as Black Nova, though his existing abilities become more powerful. The black lightning surrounding him in Black Nova form will heal him over time. Color Pallet: -Default -Assassin's Creed look -Sir Silvermoon -Older Judas -Blue Judas with Red highlights -Red Judas with Blue highlights -Gold Judas with Silver highlights Taunts Up: Charge up with lightning while running in place then saying "Like lightning" Side: Does three kicks whilst spinning on one foot, and says "That all you got" Down: Holds up his sword up; a point of light reflects off the tip then says "Number one baby" Trophy Description One of the most cockiest character in SFCB. Judas trains everyday to be the strongest person in existence. His will and determination knows no bounds and he will fight for what he believes in. He doesn't think of himself as a hero just a guy with great ambitions. He well known for his faith in his friend and his unbending resolve. Final Smash Trophy Black Nova is Judas's super form. Judas turns Black Nova takes after obtaining all 7 Crystal Star, he gain this power by binding his soul to a Raiju (a wolf demon of lightning) named Kokuria who is also the creator of the seven crystal star. Judas transforms into a werewolf, his fur turns jet-black with white highlights. In this form he can move as fast as lightning (that’s about 3,700 miles per second). The black lightning surrounding Judas has a special healing power that works only on Judas but it’s like poisonous to everyone else. If anyone was hit by this black lightning they’ll find out that their wounds will heal more slowly. Assists Trophy: Onup appear and ask random questions that takes up the INTIRE screen. If anyone accidentally hit him he yells "SCREW YOU!!" And KO's the nearest person. Victory Poses 1. He claws the air twice, pauses for a bit, and then does a kick before posing, all the while saying "You thought you could actually defeat me?" 2. Turns with pride, spins his sword then clashes it to the ground, and says "There could be only one Judas the Wolf." 3. Digs his sword into the ground, folds arms and says, "Still number one." Losing pose - Judas just stands with his arms crossed in disappointment. Fionna the Cat ---- Fionna somewhat joins the battle! Moves: A -Punch A A- Flame sword (swipes like Ike) A^- Fire ball attack (like Lucario's Aura Sphere) A v - Flare kick A < - Flame sword spin attack B- Aura Sphere B<> - Upper Cut! Taunts: 1." Bring it on!" 2. "OHHH In your face!" 3. Is that all you got? Color Pallet: - Default - Dark Fionna - Red Fionna - Green Fionna - Sonic Riders Fionna And for Boy gamers Male version of Fionna (Finn) Final Smash: Blazing fire Blazing Fire is Fionna's Final Smash. Fionna makes fire all around the stage and shoots fire balls at opponent. Emily the hedgehog ---- Emily teleports to battle! Theme Song: Moveset: A:Punch A A:Magic slash A^:Magical Cannon(She summons a cannon and shoot magic in mid-air) Av:Magic Kick A<:Lance spin.(She summons a lance and spins it.) B:Magical blast B<>:Upper cut Taunts: Emily crosses her arm and glares."What weakling im dealing with.Heh,theres no way you'll beat me" Emily flips her hair and looks at her opponent."Time for you to lose..." Emily smirks and closes her eyes."Bring it on."She opens her eyes to reveal red eyes. Color Pallent: Default Red Emily Death Emily True Self Emily(After Emily is awaken) Riders Emily Green Emily Headphone Emily Singer Emily Male Emily(Ethan) Final Smash:Magical Darkness:Emily transform into her true self Emily and turn the whole room to a black and white checkered room with memories in the background.She forms a huge black magical sphere and fires at her opponent(s). Chad the Cat ---- Chad fell to the field of battle Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYKC4FDSeeA (Jiyuu no Tsubasa - Linked Horizon/REVO) Move set: A:Claw A+up:Uppercut (get it?) A+down:Downwards slash A+left or right:Left or right hook B:Kick B+up:High kick B+down:Lower kick A special:Shadow scythe B special:Heel kick A+B special:Scythe tornado A aerial:Vertical claw spin A+right aerial:Horizontal claw spin B aerial:Spinning heel kick Final Smash:'Shadow armaggedon-Chad becomes a shadow being and fights using the Shadow scythe, which now sends opponents into the dark starry void of outer space Taunts: 1:"Ownage level:105% Chance of loss:-10000000%" 2:"What a cat-astrophic defeat for you" 'Bess The Border Collie Bess Advances to the battle Bess's Theme Normals A - punch AAA - two punches and a spin kick <-> A(A) - A high Knee strike followed by a double Axe handle strike v A - Leg Sweep ^ A - Uppercut Ariels Nair - 4 kick combo Fair - 2 Sword strike combo Bair - Backwards Spin kick Uair - Upwards Drop kick Dair - Downward Double footed stomp (can spike) Smash attacks ^ Smash - Strong Upper Sword Strike <-> Smash - Very Strong Spin kick v Smash - Placing an Explsoive mine in the ground Grabs Up Grab - The victim is uppercut punch in the air Down grab - Slams the victim on the ground Foward grab - The victim is punch combo'd and spin kicked Back grab - The victim is supplexed Pummel - Stomach punch's Specials ^B - Sword uppercut lunge (like marth) <->B - Grapple Hook shot: Bess fires her grapple hook at the victim impaling them and pulling them to Bess for a fist to the face. (She shout's "GIT ERE HERE!"(scottish for Get over here ) *Can also be used to grab ledges and will be aimable if the button is held down* v B - Grenade: Bess Pulls out a random grenade with one of these effects, Fire: Deals damage over time after a small blast with very little knock back, Flash: Silences the Victim Stopping them from being able to do a special move over the next 2 seconds (no Knock back) Frag: Cause's some damage and heavy Knock back B - Pistol shot: Bess fires her pistol at the victim causing Knock back and damage (kinda like Falcos but stronger but slower) FINAL SMASH - Watch, Wait, Plan, Strike: Bess Uses a Smoke Grenade in a area of effect infront of her (like Captian falcons), In which the victim is caught in a cutscene of them surrounded by smoke lost sight of Bess, Then from behind Bess uses here CQC skills dealing damage on the victim then finish's with a highly explosive shot with her Hand Cannon pistol at close range sending the victim flying with heavy knockback (Further depending on damage of victim) Taunts 1. Pulls out her Pistol and spins it on her finger saying "Yah feeling Lucky? well do yah? Pun k!" 2. Stands and Shrugs her shoulders saying "Is that ah(all) ye got?" 3. Juggles her Grenades laughing as she does it Assist Trophy - Sasha's Justice - Sasha The German Sheperd (Bess's Sister) appears from the trophy with her Hand Cannon at the ready and her Energy Sword to cut into her foes, She runs around the battlefield randomly attacking her targets with her gun at range causing some damage and interuption of they're moves and uses her blade on her oppenents Shocking them and silencing (Stoping special moves from working) them for 2 seconds with each strike, she is quite fast and agile in her attacks and movement. Trust me you don't want her catching you off guard. 'Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze The Ookami' ---- Jonic tears through the show! Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jVvGdcY8Do B button - Ookami Sphere (Charge projectile) Side B - Bruzooka (projectile) Down B - Ookami's mirror (projectile reflector) Up B - Jacob Flight Assist Grapple - Solar Bead Gauntlet (can grab edges for recovery) A combos - Sword of Shiranui swings Side A - Sword spin attack Down A - Leg swing (Tripper) Final Smash - Trance Jonic - Jonic enters trance mode and attacks the closets foe. he then rapid kicks and punches the foe dealing around 60% damage and finishing off with Ookami laser which deals another 50% Taunt 1 - Jonic leans his sword on his shoulder and looks away with back on screen Taunt 2 - Jonic stands with arm out as Jacob stands on it waving Taunt 3 - Jonic stands cautiously and says "your arrogance will be your fall" Victory 1 - Jonic spins his sword and leans it on his shoulder giving a cold glare to the screen Victory 2 - Jonic places the sword of shiranui in the ground gripping the hilt with both hands while Jacob jumps happily besides him Colour swaps Blue - Default Red - Jonic bares resembalance to his dark counterpart Oblivion Orange - Jonic bares resemballance to his Father Figure Breaker Earthsoul Green - Jonic is coloured simmilar to Shade the Hedgehog (Dmetrius96) 'Captain Bird' ---- Shrimp thought it would be a good idea to add Captain Bird to the page! '' '(When you select him, he will say "PICK SOMEONE ELSE!")' ' MOVE LIST ' '''A- Slashes Machete' AA- Shashes Machete X2 AAA- Slashes Machete X3 Charged A- Pumps shotgun and fires it B- Fire Beretta 92 (Press B to fire bullet). It's like Falcos pistol but HIS is a real gun, does more damage and pushes the opponent back. 9/10 chance he will pull out an MP5 instead (This does even more damage than the Beretta 92. Hold B to fire) B Left or Right- Fire Rocket Launcher (The rocket just goes straight and does more damage compared to Snake's.) B Down- He will pull out a mirror. If you attack the mirror, then you get hit with a counter attack! B Up- He gets out his FIRE extinguisher, points and shoots it down and he goes UPWARDS. (Anyone who touches the blast of it takes damage) Grab- Depending on what grab you choose, he will either attach explosives to his opponent, press a button and BOOM or crouch down next to the opponent and WHACK EM IN THE BALLS Final Smash- A Slug Gunner (Metal Slug) will appear next to Captain Bird. He will hop in it and the player CAN USE IT TO KILL EVERYONE (For a limited time only!) '' TAUNTS '' "First one to die, LOSES!" "This game is fun!" When you do his 3rd taunt, he flips off the camera '' Victory Poses! '' Comming soon '-(Move list may be changed)' '-(You have to unlock this character)' Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Fighter Category:Not a recolour